


Those fucking rings!

by Saku015



Series: Yuyuu Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt, First Kiss, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky, POV First Person, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Unrequited Love, Wedding Rings, Yuri Plisetsky Has a Crush on Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, Yuyuu Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Yuri's feelings about the rings.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Yuyuu Week 2017 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067774
Kudos: 36





	Those fucking rings!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Unrequited love.

Sitting in that little restaurant with Otabek was a good thing. It helped me forget about my worries. While I was running away from my fans, I saw them. They were so happy, that I felt sick. At that moment, my irritating fans almost had gotten me, but then Otabek showed up. I had no idea how could I ever thank him for saving me.

"Yuri, aren’t they your friends?" Otabek asked. I looked up, then frowned. They walked in arm in arm with Mari and Minako following them. I secretly hoped that Yuuko might appear as well. It would bright up my mood a little bit, but – such my luck – she didn’t. 

Soon enough, Phichit and Chris arrived as well. As if that whole meeting wasn’t so embarrassing already. After our meals were served, natural chit-chat started. Somehow, one of our themes was Yuuri’s behavior at the last banquet.

"It was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen," I said as a comment. 

For a 14 years old, it could be disgusting, but right now… I could not imagine anything better than a dancing Yuuri with no clothes on him. As Yuuri started to panic, I saw them. Those fucking rings! The air clogged into my lungs, and I could not breath. Otabek kicked my leg in a questioning manner.

"What is with the rings?" 

’ _Thanks, Chris, fuck you!_ ’

Phichit, as always, jumped to conclusion and gratulated them on their marriage. When the whole place started clapping, I felt as if my head was exploding. But the cherry on top was Victors’ comment about their wedding plans – to be exact, his wedding plans. Yuuri’s face reflected as much disbelief as ours. 

At that moment, JJ showed up with his bitch, so I could leave the restaurant together with everyone.

When we arrived back at the hotel, Otabek, Victor, Yuuri and me got into the same elevator. Suddenly, it stopped with a thud. Otabek pressed the button, then the usual computer voice said that the elevator is out of order, so we had to wait.

"Oh great!" I said with a great amount of sarcasm in my voice.

"Are you okay, Yurio? You don’t have claustrophobia, do you?" Yuuri asked, stepping towards me.

’ _No, sweetheart. When I am around you two, I have happiness phobia._ ’ I wanted to say, but the expression on Victor’s face stopped me.

In that second, the elevator started moving again and I fell forward. I felt as two strong arms kept me still, so I looked up into Yuuris’ brown eyes. I had no idea what he had seen in my eyes, but he let me go immediately, stepping two steps back.

On the following morning, I had a little ’heart- to – heart’ chat with Victor. He was completely aware of that I understood what his words really meant. I did not have any chance to defeat him in a competition that he had already won. Its proof shone on his finger. 

When the elevator, that I called to go upstairs, arrived, I almost hit my head into the wall. Fucked up machines!

"Good morning, Yurio! Have you seen Victor anywhere?" I did not answer. Knowing that maybe that would be my last chance, I grabbed his face into my hands and kissed him.

"Don’t be a bitch about it," I said after I had let him go. His face was priceless. "It is just a way in our country to say good luck," I hoped he did not hear how shaky my voice was.

"Um, okay," Yuuri said, pressing his lips to my forehead.

As he turned around from the door to wave goodbye, the rays of sunlight were flashed on his ring.


End file.
